LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Manual of Style
This is LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki's Manual of Style. All articles should conform to the standards listed below. General * All articles should contain correct spelling, punctuation, capital letters and language structure. ** LEGO should be spelled in all capitals. ** Generally, minifigure should not be abbreviated to "minifig". ** For all British/American spelling cases, American will be used (i.e. "color", not "colour"). * Inappropriate language is not allowed anywhere on the wiki, any edits with inappropriate language will be undone, and editor will be warned. If inappropriate language is still used after 2 warnings, editor will be blocked for one month. * Tips, speculation, and opinions should not be on pages, even if they are stated as such. * All articles should have an appropriate infobox template, filled out and with a good image of the subject. Additional images of the subject should be included in a page gallery or in the rest of the article, if appropriate. Remain in Third Person It is important to remain in a third person point of view when editing. A common mistake while editing is to use phrases like the below: :I think Chicken Suit Guy is the best builder in-game. Although this is completely valid due to the grammar rules above, notice that it is expressing the idea in first person. This can cause a great deal of confusion for the reader. Who is the "I" speaking? In general, attempt to stick as close to third-person as possible. Try this phrase: :Chicken Suit Guy is considered to be the best builder in-game. Character Articles Character articles should contain: * A Character infobox. * A description and biography. * At least one image of the character, where there is one available. * A Minifigures infobox. * A list of achievements for this minifigure. * A Upgrade infobox. Recommended Order of sections and section headings # Lead Section (no heading): Short paragraph that describes the basic information of the character including the series where the minifigure belongs to. # Biography: A biography about the minifigure. This can be found on the minifigure LEGO Website. # Location: A paragraph about how it is possible to obtain this minifigure in-game. # Upgrades: A upgrade tree to display the upgrades available per level for this minifigure. # Achievements: A list of achievements that this minifigure can obtain. # Trivia: Little bits of information that can be interesting but are of little importance (If any). # Gallery: A collection of extra pictures if there are a lot of pictures for the page. # See Also: A short, bulleted list of pages closely relating to the subject of the article, or pages that may help the reader understand the subject more. # External Links: A short, bulleted list of external links to official sites with info or news regarding the subject of the article. Enemy Articles Enemy articles should contain: * A enemy infobox. * A description. * An image of the enemy. * A section for minibosses of this type. * A variations section (if needed). * A trivia or notes section (if needed). * A gallery for extra pictures (if needed). * A enemies navbox template for navigation. World Articles World articles should contain: * A world infobox with the picture that comes up in-game. * A description. * A section for quests (if any). * A gallery for extra pictures (if needed). * A trivia section (if needed). * The worlds navbox template. * A world navbox template (examples). * Any extra categories the world would fit in. Uploading Pictures * All pictures can be uploaded under or for uploading more pictures at one time. * If you choose a name that has already been uploaded on a different file, verify that you want to overwrite it before doing so. * If you can find a high-quality picture in the PNG format, please do so rather than JPG. * Do NOT upload inappropriate pictures. What pages NOT to make * Pages for teams/guilds. * Pages for players. * Pages for questions, these can be posted to your User Blog or posted on the Forum. * Pages for game files. * Pages for quests, quests go on one of the world pages where the quest belongs to. * Pages for fan-made things.